Social Network Service
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Bienvenue sur SNS, le réseau social sur lequel les différents patineurs de Yuri!on ice passent leur temps! Suivez leurs péripéties et leurs états d'âme au fil de leurs publications! Victuri, Oturi et les divers personnages de la série font leur apparition.


**Notes:** Me revoilà bien plus tôt que prévu avec un nouvel OS sur Yuri! on Ice. Depuis le début de la série je souhaitais écrire une fic de type facebook/réseaux sociaux dessus, même s'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle arrive aussi tôt. Mais j'ai eu une insomnie hier soir pendant laquelle je me suis retrouvée brusquement inspirée et ai rédigé ceci qui présente les divers statuts facebook que nos patineurs préférés auraient pu avoir écrit durant la finale du Grand Prix (donc spoil épisode 10 à 12). Je sais que dans la série, SNS ressemble plus à Instagram, mais vu qu'on ne sait pas poster de dessin sur ffnet (et que j'en suis de toute façon toujours au niveau bonhommes en bâtonnets) et que sans ça ça aurait été compliqué j'ai préféré au final faire un style plus proche de celui de facebook (même si twitter aurait aussi pu convenir).

Bonne lecture, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira!

RàR Caroline (pour le Calendrier de l'Avent): Merci pour le commentaire ainsi que pour les encouragements! Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu! Et la saison deux est (quai) confirmée, c'est le "See you next level" qu'on voit à la fin de l'épisode 12.

 **Pairing et personnages** : Victuri, Oturi, Chris, Phichit, Mila, Yuko,... Quasi tout le monde apparaît.

* * *

 **Phichit Chulanont** , **Yuri Katsuki** , **Victor Nikiforof** , **Chris Giacometti** , **Yuri Plisetski** , **King JJ** , **Queen JJ** , **Mila Babicheva** , **Sarah Crispino** , **Michele Crispino** et **Emil Nekola** sont actuellement à _Barcelone, Spain_.

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Désolé Yuri, mais je ne sais vraiment plus attendre. L'appel de SNS est le plus fort !

 _Il y a 30 minutes. Guang-Hong Ji et Leo de la Iglesia aiment. 2 commentaires._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Le décalage horaire l'a épuisé, alors mon magnifique beau au bois dormant sommeille toujours. Mais si tu veux, je peux le réveiller d'un baiser…

 _Il y a 23 minutes. Chris Giacometti, Nishigori Yuko et 13 autres personnes aiment._

 **Phichit Chulanont** : C'est gentil, mais laisse-le dormir. Il va en avoir besoin après-demain !

 _Il y a 21 minutes. Victor Nikiforof aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Kenjiro Minami** a créé l'événement « _Soirée de soutien au grand et génial Katsuki Yuri en vue de la finale du Grand Prix 2016 à Barcelone »._

 _Demain à 18h. Nishigori Yuko, Nishigori Takeshi, Otoka-3-sisters et 23 autres personnes y participent._

 **Katsuki Yuri** : Il n'y aurait pas moyen de changer le nom ? Ca fait un peu trop et ça me gêne…

 _Il y a 21 minutes. J'aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Tu trouves ? J'aurais bien rajouté magnifique dans le titre.

 _Il y a 19 minutes. Kenjiro Minami aime._

 **Kenjiro Minami** : Merci Victor, c'est une bonne idée !

 _Il y a 18 minutes. Victor Nikiforof aime._

 **Kenjiro Minami** a changé le titre de l'événement en _« Soirée de soutien au grand, génial, sublime et magnifique Katsuki Yuri en vue de la finale du Grand Prix 2016 à Barcelone »._

 _Il y a 17 minutes. Victor Nikiforof aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Wow, c'est encore mieux ainsi !

 _Il y a 15 minutes. Kenjiro Minami aime._

 **Katsuki Yuri** : J'aimerais pouvoir creuser avec mes patins un trou dans la glace et pouvoir m'y enterrer…

 _Il y a 13 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Phichit Chulanont** : A partager de toute urgence : je ne trouve plus Twitter, Instagram et Tumblr.

 _Il y a 35 minutes. J'aime. 14 commentaires. 9 partages._

 **Chris Giacometti** : Phichit, tu es au courant que l'hôtel a le wi-fi ?

 _Il y a 33 minutes. J'aime._

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas la question. Je commence à avoir peur, ça fait deux heures que je ne les trouve plus.

 _Il y a 32 minutes. J'aime._

 **Katsuki Yuri** : Chris, Phichit parle de ses trois hamsters.

 _Il y a 31 minutes. Phichit Chulanont aime._

 **Guang-Hong Ji** : Et après, on dira que c'est Léo et moi qui sommes obsédés par les réseaux sociaux…

 _Il y a 29 minutes. Leo de la Iglesia aime._

 **Seung-Gil** : Avec une moyenne de trente tweet par heure et presque autant de statuts facebook par jours, vous êtes vraiment mal placés pour parler tous les deux. Et ne nie pas, je l'ai calculé.

 _Il y a 27 minutes. Sarah Crispino, Georgi Popovich, Chris Giacometti et 2 autres personnes aiment._

 **Sarah Crispino** : Si froid ! Mais j'aime ça.

 _Il y a 24 minutes. J'aime._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Il me semble avoir vu passer Snowbell, le chat de Yurio, avec une longue tige molle entre les dents…

 _Il y a 21 minutes. J'aime._

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Mes hamsters ! D :

 _Il y a 20 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Le premier crétin qui accuse Snow sans raisons va faire un vol plané contre la réception de l'hôtel ! Yuri l'a déjà testé, alors il pourra vous confirmer que ça fait mal. Ca ne peut pas être lui, il dort sur mon lit depuis qu'on est arrivé.

 _Il y a 18 minutes. J'aime._

 **Sarah Crispino** : Pourquoi as-tu pris ton chat ?

 _Il y a 17 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : J'vous en pose des questions moi !? Si Victor peut voyager avec son porcelet de compagnie et Phichit ses rats, je peux bien prendre mon chat ! Et puis, je n'avais personne pour le garder.

 _Il y a 15 minutes. J'aime._

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Des hamsters ! Ce sont trois adorables petits hamsters bruns, à la bouille toute mignonne. Pas des rats ! Donc si vous les avez vu…

 _Il y a 13 minutes. J'aime._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Promis, on te le dira tout de suite.

 _Il y a 12 minutes. Phichit Chulanont aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Et Yuri n'est pas non plus un porcelet. Grâce à mon baiser, il s'est depuis métamorphosé en un adorable prince charmant.

 _Il y a 11 minutes. Mila Babicheva, Sarah Crispino, Chris Giacometti et 3 autres personnes aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Avis à tous. Ne montez sous aucun prétexte vous baigner dans la piscine de l'hôtel si vous tenez à la vue. Je vous aurais prévenu.

 _Il y a 35 minutes. J'aime. 17 commentaires._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Pourquoi ?

 _Il y a 34 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Chris est en train de s'y baigner. Totalement nu. Mes yeux saignent. Déjà qu'à Hasetsu j'assistais tous les soirs aux séances de tripatouillages du porcelet et de Victor dans les bains…

 _Il y a 31 minutes. J'aime._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Wow ! Je sens que je vais monter y faire un tour !

 _Il y a 30 minutes. Sarah Crispino aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Tu exagères Yurio. On ne se sautait pas dessus tous les soirs. Juste un sur trois. Et on veillait à ce que personne ne soit là.

 _Il y a 27 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Mon cul ouais ! Et je ne veux pas savoir à quelle fréquence vous vous sautez dessus. Il y a des gosses et des âmes sensibles qui passent par-là merde !

 _Il y a 24 minutes. J'aime._

 **Lilia** **Baronovskaya** : Yuri Plisetski ! Ton langage !

 _Il y a 23 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : …

 _Il y a 22 minutes. J'aime._

 **Stéphane Giacometti** : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Christopher, je vais le chercher tout de suite. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

 _Il y a 21 minutes. Yuri Plisetski aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : … T'es qui ?

 _Il y a 20 minutes. Mila Babicheva, Phichit Chulanont et 3 autres personnes aiment._

 **Chris Giacometti** : Mon homme.

 _Il y a 19 minutes. Stéphane Giacometti aime._

 **Georgi Popovich** : Je pensais que tu étais célibataire.

 _Il y a 18 minutes. Victor Nikiforof, Sarah Crispino, Mila Babicheva et 7 autres personnes aiment._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Et que tu enchaînais les conquêtes.

 _Il y a 17 minutes. J'aime._

 **Chris Giacometti** : Et non, je me suis casé avec ce bel étalon. Si tu savais à quel point il pouvait être fougueux au lit et savait déchaîner la bête en lui, tu comprendrais pourquoi…

 _Il y a 15 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Et bien justement, on ne veut pas savoir ! Est-ce-que vous connaissez seulement le concept de vie privé oui ou merde !? Ou vous sentez tous obligé d'étaler votre putain de vie sexuelle sur SNS !?

 _Il y a 14 minutes. J'aime._

 **Lilia Baronovskaya** : Yuri Plisetski ! Dernier avertissement avant que je te bloque l'accès à SNS et te passe la langue au savon !

 _Il y a 12 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : … Désolé Lilia.

 _Il y a 11 minutes. Lilia Baronovskaya et Yakov Feltsman aiment._

 **Stéphane Giacometti** : Chris, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi sur la nécessité de ne pas étaler notre vie de couple sur SNS…

 _Il y a 10 minutes. Yuri Plisetski et 2 autres personnes aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Phichit Chulanont** , **Leo de la Iglesia** et **Guang-Hong Ji** aiment _Twitter_ , _SNS_ , _Facebook_ , _Instagram_ et 3 autres pages.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Victor Nikiforof** a partagé 43 photos dans l'album _Sortie en amoureux à Barcelone_.

 _Il y a 17 minutes. Nishigori Yuko, Sarah Crispino, Phichit Chulanont et 29 autres personnes aiment ça. 1 commentaire._

 **Yuko Nishigori** : Que vous êtes mignons et adorables tous les deux !

 _Il y a 13 minutes. Guang-Hong Ji, Minako, Georgi Popovich et 7 autres personnes aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Ils sont tellement niais que ça me donne envie de gerber.

 _I minutes. 0 j'aime. 5 commentaires._

 **Nishigori Yuko** : Qui ?

 _Il y a 22 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Victor et son porcelet qui jouent les putains de touristes amoureux transis et se croient obligés de montrer à tout le monde à quel point ils sont amoureux.

 _Il y a 20 minutes. J'aime._

 **Mila Babicheva** : On va vraiment finir par croire que tu es aigri… Et tu peux parler avec Otabek. Tout SNS ne parle plus que du héros kazakh qui a ravi le cœur de la Russian Fairy…

 _Il y a 17 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries ! C'est juste un ami !

 _Il y a 15 minutes. J'aime._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Visiblement, tes fans n'en sont pas convaincues…

 _Il y a 12 minutes. Yuko Nishigori et Otoka-3-sisters aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Otabek Altin** s'est inscrit sur SNS.

 **Otabek Altin** et **Yuri Plisetski** sont maintenant amis.

 _Il y a 11 minutes. Otabek Altin et Yuri Plisetski aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Seun-Gil** a écrit sur le mur d' **Otabek Altin**.

 **Seun-Gil** : Je pensais que tu détestais les réseaux sociaux.

 _Il y a 48 minutes. J'aime. 3 commentaires._

 **Otabek Altin** : C'est le cas.

 _Il y a 33 minutes. J'aime._

 **Seun-Gil** : Alors pourquoi tu t'es inscrit ?

 _Il y a 29 minutes. J'aime._

 **Otabek Altin** : Pour pouvoir suivre Yuri.

 _Il y a 23 minutes. Yuri Plisetski aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Otabek Altin** a rejoint le groupe _« Yuri's Angels »._

 _Il y a 14 minutes. Mila Babicheva aime. 1 commantaire._

 **Mila Babicheva** : C'est cela, vous êtes juste amis, hein…

 _Il y a 13 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Sarah Crispino** : Aaaaah, il y a trois rats qui se baladent dans ma chambre ! A l'aide !

 _Il y a 22 minutes. J'aime. 9 commentaires._

 **Michele Crispino** : Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, ton preux chevalier accourt pour te sauver !

 _Il y a 21 minutes. Emil Nekolas et Sarah Crispino aiment._

 **Emil Nekolas** : Ne panique pas, on arrive.

 _Il y a 20 minutes. Sarah Crispino._

 **Michele Crispino** : Non, pas toi ! Il est hors de question que tu entres la chambre de ma Sarah !

 _Il y a 18 minutes. J'aime._

 **Chris Giacometti** : Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Il me semblait que vous n'aviez pas été qualifié…

 _Il y a 15 minutes. Seun-Gil, Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetski et 3 autres personnes aiment._

 **Michele Crispino** : Je suis là pour protéger ma princesse !

 _Il y a 14 minutes. Emil Nekolas aime._

 **Sarah Crispino** : Venez vite ! Ils sont petits et bruns, mais n'arrêtent pas de couiner !

 _Il y a 14 minutes. Phichit Chulanont aime._

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Ce sont mes hamsters ! J'arrive tout de suite ! :D

 _Il y a 12 minutes. J'aime._

 **Sarah Crispino** : Trop tard, ils se sont enfuis quand Emil a ouvert la porte…

 _Il y a 11 minutes. J'aime._

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Nooon !

 _Il y a 10 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Victor Nikiforof** et **Katsuki Yuri** sont actuellement à _Cathédrale de Barcelone_.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Félicitations Yuri et Victor ! J'ai hâte d'être au mariage ! Je prendrai tout plein de photos !

 _Il y a 37 minutes. Katsuki Mari, Chris Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont et 53 autres personnes aiment ça. 9 commentaires._

 **Chris Giacometti** : Félicitations tous les deux ! Si je ne voulais pas aussi l'or, j'aurais laissé Yuri l'avoir.

 _Il y a 35 minutes. Victor Nikiforof, Mila Babicheva, Phichit Chulanont et 15 autres personnes aiment._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Merci Chris. Tu voudras bien être mon témoin ?

 _Il y a 33 minutes. Chris Giacometti aime._

 **Chris Giacometti** : Avec plaisir ! Et je vous promets de rendre la soirée mémorable, j'ai encore fait des progrès en pole dance !

 _Il y a 31 minutes. Victor Nikiforof, Stéphane Giacometti, Nishigori Yuko et 9 autres personnes aiment._

 **Katsuki Yuri** : Vic… Victor ! On n'a encore rien décidé !

 _Il y a 30 minutes. J'aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Tu ne veux plus m'épouser ?

 _Il y a 29 minutes. J'aime._

 **Katsuki Yuri** : Là n'est pas la question…

 _Il y a 27 minutes. Victor Nikiforof aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Alors c'est réglé. Chris sera mon témoin.

 _Il y a 24 minutes. Chris Giacometti aime._

 **King JJ** : Grande nouvelle ! Ma copine et moi, on va aussi se marier !

 _Il y a 23 minutes. Queen JJ aime._

 **Phichit Chulanont** : C'est bien JJ, félicitations à toi aussi. Bon, entre nos différents championnats nationaux, il va falloir qu'on essaie de trouver une date qui convienne à tous.

 _Il y a 11 minutes. Chris Giacometti, Guang-Hong Ji, Sarah Crispino et 17 autres personnes aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Georgi Popovich** est passé de _célibataire_ à _en couple_.

 _Il y a 57 minutes. Mila Babicheva, Sarah Crispino, Chris Giacometti et 18 autres personnes aiment ça. 4 commentaires._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Félicitations Georgi ! Tu le méritais !

 _Il y a 45 minutes. Victor Nikiforof, Katsuki Yuri, Chris Giacometti et 8 autres personnes aiment._

 **Georgi Popovich** : Merci Mila ! Nastasia est tellement belle, jolie et gentille ! C'est mon rayon de soleil, l'amour de ma vie !

 _Il y a 42 minutes. Sarah Crispino et Mila Babicheva aiment._

 **Sarah Crispino** : Un homme aussi romantique, c'est vraiment mignon ! Félicitations !

 _Il y a 39 minutes. Mila Babicheva et Georgi Popovich aiment._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : J'espère juste que tu nous casseras moins les pieds qu'avec la précédente…

 _Il y a 31 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Katsuki Yuri** _,_ **King JJ** _,_ **Yuri Plisetski** _,_ **Otabek Altin** _,_ **Chris Giacometti** _,_ **Phichit Chulanont** _,_ **Victor Nikiforof** et 193 autres personnes participent actuellement à l'événement _Finale du Grand Prix à Barcelone._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Victor Nikiforof** a publié sur le mur de **Katsuki Yuri**.

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Tu n'as pas gagné l'or. Donc pas de baisers.

 _Il y a 18 minutes. Yuri Plisetski aime. 8 commentaires._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Tant mieux, ça nous fera enfin des vacances.

 _Il y a 17 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Katsuki** : OK.

 _Il y a 17 minutes. J'aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Tu es sur ?

 _Il y a 16 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Katsuki** : Totalement sur.

 _Il y a 15 minutes. J'aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Certain ? Parce que si tu en veux vraiment un…

 _Il y a 14 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Katsuki** : Ca ira Victor. Je me débrouillerai sans.

 _Il y a 13 minutes. J'aime._

 **Victor Nikiforof** : Mais… Et si moi j'en veux vraiment un ?

 _Il y a 12 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Ahah ! Le prince charmant s'est fait casser par son porcelet ! Et fallait réfléchir avant d'agir, crétin !

 _Il y a 10 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Phichit Chulanont** a publié 5 photos sur son mur.

 **Phichit Chulanont** : Bonne nouvelle, on a retrouvé Twitter, Instagram et Tumblr ! Ils s'étaient cachés dans la buanderie de l'hôtel ! Et Instagram vient en plus d'avoir trois adorables petits anges ! J'hésite encore sur les noms. Vous pensez quoi de Facebook, SNS et Messenger ?

 _Il y a 15 minutes. Katsuki Yuri, Celestino Cialdini, Guang-Hong Ji et 5 autres personnes aiment ça. 1 commentaire._

 **Celestino Cialdini** : Qu'on te reconnait bien là Phichit. Mais ne change pas, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.

 _Il y a 11 minutes. Katsuki Yuri, Guang-Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia et 9 autres personnes aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Mila Babicheva** a publié une photo sur le mur de **Katsuki Yuri**.

 **Mila Babicheva** : Ca peut régler votre problème. Comme ça, Victor peut embrasser quelque chose de doré sans que toi tu aies eu la médaille.

 _Il y a 22 minutes. Sarah Crispino, Nishigori Yuko, Katsuki Mari et 12 autres personnes aiment. 8 commentaires._

 **Sarah Crispino** : Mila, c'est brillant comme idée ! Dans les deux sens du terme.

 _Il y a 20 minutes. Mila Babicheva aime._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Merci.

 _Il y a 19 minutes. J'aime._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Je reviens, je vais vomir. Rien qu'imaginer le porcelet avec du rouge à lèvre doré c'est juste immonde. Donc merci d'épargner mes yeux qui souffrent déjà bien assez avec eux.

 _Il y a 16 minutes. J'aime._

 **Mila Babicheva** : Fais pas ton adolescent aigri Yurio !

 _Il y a 14 minutes. Yuko Nishigori et Otoka-3-sisters aiment._

 **Yuri Plisetski** : Je ne suis pas un adolescent aigri ! Et je m'appelle Yuri, pas Yurio !

 _Il y a 13 minutes. Otabek Altin aime._

 **Katsuki Yuri** : Je ne peux pas faire ça !

 _Il y a 13 minutes. Yuri Plisetski aime._

 **Chris Giacometti** : Il ne tiendra pas deux jours.

 _Il y a 12 minutes. Phichit Chulanont, Leo de la Iglesia et 3 autres personnes aiment._

 **Nishigori Yuko** : Je lui en donne un.

 _Il y a 11 minutes. Nishigori Takashi, Victor Nikiforof, Mila Babicheva et 9 autres personnes aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Otoka-3-sisters** a publié une photo.

 **Otoka-3-sisters** : Finalement, il a craqué.

 _Il y a 22 minutes. Chris Giacometti, Mila Babicheva, Katsuki Mari et 18 autres personnes aiment ça. 1 commentaire._

 **Nishigori Yuko** : Les filles ! Arrêtez d'utiliser mon smartphone ! Même si là, c'est pour la bonne cause.

 _Il y a 19 minutes. Phichit Chulanont, Sarah Crispino, Chris Giacometti et 14 autres personnes aiment._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Mila Babicheva** : Au final, tout se termine bien. Yuri a gagné l'or, l'autre Yuri l'argent, Victor reprend ses patins tout en continuant d'entraîner le Yuri japonais, ils viennent tous les deux s'entraîner en Russie, Georgi s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine et Yakov va tous nous entraîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! C'est parti pour une excellente année 2017 !

 _Il y a 18 minutes. Victor Nikiforof, Katsuki Yuri, Georgi Popovich et 35 autres personnes aiment ça. 1 commentaire._

 **Yakov Feltsman** : Je sens que cette saison sera longue. Très longue…

 _Il y a 14 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Mila Babicheva** a créé le groupe _Give Yakov a vacation 2016_.

 **Victor Nikiforof** , **Georgi Popovich** , **Yuri Plisetski** , **Mila Babicheva** et 17 autres personnes ont rejoint.

* * *

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je trouve que le copain de Chris a une tête à s'appeler Stéphane. Et le fait que les hamsters de Phichit s'appellent Twitter, Instagram et Tumbblr est limite un headcanon pour moi. Quand au dernier groupe, créé par Mila, c'est réellement quelque chose qui circule sur twitter et qui m'avait fait rire (parce que avec sa petite troupe de drama queens autours de lui, il va en avoir besoin le pauvre!).

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Une suite, sur les événements post-anime, est normalement prévue et quelques uns des tweets/statuts sont mêmes rédigés, mais je ne sais pas quand elle viendra. Merci d'avoir lu et en partant, membres de ffnet ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Ca fait toujours hyper plaisir car ça nous indique que ce qu'on a écrit a été apprécié et, même si j'ai parfois plusieurs jours de retard, j'essaie toujours d'y répondre. A bientôt!


End file.
